At Day's End
by SandyJ62
Summary: Sasuke turns Naruto over to Madara. Will he finally be at peace? This is my first attempt, so please read and review. NaruSasu friendship.


Title: At Day's End

Author: SandyJ62

Mood: Somewhat sad and irreverent at the same time.

Rating: PG-13 for language.

Spoilers: Potential spoilers for manga chapter 395 and above.

Summary: After reading Shaitanah's "Killed A Man In A Far-Away Land" I was inspired to write my vision of what would happen if Sasuke did try to turn Naruto over to Madara. I just hope I can live up to the inspiration piece.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, not me.

Update 6/11/09: Anyway, thought I would update this story. It's getting ready to "die" and fall of the list. If you have already read this, no worries. There are no major changes to the story. Just added quotes and some other grammar type stuff to make it clearer as to who is speaking. I'm never happy with the formatting options so I added some spaces to make it easier to read. Since I am working on posting my third story, I'd like to think I have improved, even a little. I can see at some point adding in a detailed battle scene in another update. So, if you take the time to read this would love a review. Thanks.

* * *

DAY ONE:

_Dear Journal: Does he ever shut up? Naruto has been talking non-stop all day. He only stops to eat. He even talks in his sleep. I hear all the news that's fit to print about the Konoha 9, of which I was a former member. I hear all about Sakura's awesome new technique she learned from the Hokage and her skills as a medical-nin. I even hear about how she and Chiyo defeat Sasori. Secretly, I am impressed, but keep that thought to myself. I don't want to give false hope to Naruto. Choji lost weight and is now dating Ino. Shikamaru dating Temari? Now that he knows Hinata is alive, he goes on and on about how much more confident she is in herself. Even Neji acknowledges her newly developed skills. And of course I have to hear all the lame jokes that loser tells. What's his name? Oh yeah, Sai. He seems to be a little to obsessed with the male member if you ask me. _

* * *

DAY TWO:

_Dear Journal: Well, now this gets a little more interesting. I guess the moron has been training a lot. He tells me how Kakashi, Yamato, and Asuma help him learn how to control wind, which he tells me with much excitement is his natural element. He also tells me about his super new technique, combining his Rasengan and wind manipulation. Sounds impressive. Hn. Who'd have thought he was capable of even understanding such complex ideas never mind putting them into practice. I even completely listen to him when he talks about sage training. Toads sound kind of slimy. I'm a cat person myself, though if anyone found out I would deny it. When the subject turns to Master Jiraiya, he starts to cry. AGAIN! So I punch him really hard in the head, call him some names, causing a fight to break out between us. I let him win, kind of, anything to make him stop crying. Tomorrow is day three. We should be reaching Madara's hideout by mid-day. Need to turn Naruto over to him alive, so I resist the urge to hit him with a full body chidori. Maybe I'll just knock him unconscious. No way, then I'll have to carry him the whole way! Hopefully tomorrow will be quieter. What else could he possibly talk about? _

* * *

DAY THREE:

Out of the blue Naruto spoke, "Now it's your turn to talk Sasuke."

As if coming out of a dream, Sasuke said, "I don't talk."

"Yeah, I noticed that. You can talk or I will tell you all about Sakura's obsession with poisons and Sai's weird penis obsession and …"

"Fine. What do you want me to talk about?", Sasuke moaned, not really interesting in engaging in small talk.

"Why did you want to destroy Konoha?"

Growl. Glare. Sasuke did his best to stare Naruto into the ground, hoping he could derail this line of questioning.

Getting no response Naruto continued, "Sai, once told me he thought I had no penis and when we went to a public bath he kept . . ."

Sasuke could feel a major headache coming on and he was developing a twitch in his eye. Finally, giving in to the annoying blonde he said, "FINE! I'll tell you, but you have to be quiet the whole time."

_Dear Journal: Naruto's napping and I finally have some peace and quiet. I found myself telling him the whole pathetic story told to me by Madara. Why? I'll say it was to spare myself from listening to Naruto talk all day, again. But really? Maybe I just needed to talk to someone about this. And who better to tell than Naruto? Got to go, chatty Kathy is waking up. _

"Sasuke, I'm glad you told me that story. I'm sorry you had to live your whole life believing a lie. That sucks. I never did like the elders and that Danzou dude always gave me the creeps. I'm glad to hear the Third tried stop them."

"But he couldn't, could he? I thought all you had to do was believe in yourself and you could do whatever you wanted to?", mocked Sasuke.

"I'm not that naive. Even being Hokage has it's limitations", Naruto admitted.

"So, sounds like you've finally grown up a little, eh Naruto?"

"Yeah, I guess so", Naruto answered.

"We're here."

"Will you check this place out? It looks like a medieval castle. Not exactly inconspicuous. This place screams "hey an evil dude plotting world domination lives here"! And of course there has to be a ridiculously long corridor we have to walk down to get to the evil genius! How cliched?", Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, why?"

"Why what, Sasuke?"

"Why are you letting me turn you over to Madara? You realize he's going to kill you when he removes the nine-tails, don't you?"

"I'm tired Sasuke. I'm tired of constantly fighting you, the Akatsuki and anyone else who has decided they want to use me to gain control, power, money or whatever lame ambition they have. I'm tired of all my friends getting hurt and dieing because of me. Maybe, with me gone, they can finally be happy and live in peace."

"You idiot! Who are you and what have you done to my friend Naruto?"

"Sasuke, get the hell off me and quit hitting me in the head! I told you I don't want to fight you anymore?"

"What about your nindo? I thought you never gave up? Does your word mean nothing? Don't you want to be Hokage anymore? Or have you given up on that too? I hate that village. And without you that village will be nothing. Don't you care about what happens to your friends? Who'll be there to protect them?"

"Did you care about what would happen to your friends and the village after you left? Did you care about what you leaving did to me? Did you care about how I felt every time I failed to bring you back? No apparently not, so don't YOU lecture ME about CARING."

"We're not talking about me. We're talking about you. My Naruto would fight to the end no matter what! So, tell me why? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this for you, you bastard! You said if you did this, Madara would give you everything you ever dreamed of, including helping you revive your clan. And maybe, because all I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

"Naruto, if Madara gets a hold of the nine-tails, he will destroy the little that is left of Konoha and wipe out every last villager!"

"I guess that's the price that Konoha will have to pay for what they've done to you. I'm starting to think maybe we deserve it."

Getting up, Sasuke sighs. _Is this really what I want? Will this really make me happy? _

"Madara is waiting for you. Good bye Naruto."

"Sasuke, will it hurt?"

"Of course it will, you idiot!"

"I'm scared. Will you come with me? I don't want to be alone. Please."

"Naruto."

"Sasuke, just do this one last favor for me, as your friend."

"Fine. Let's go."

_Dear Journal: We open the doors to Madara's inner chamber. It looks stark. There is no furniture other than a long red rug that leads to what looks like a throne. Madara is waiting for us. Is this really going to end this way? _

"So, Sasuke, you've finally shown up I see? And you've brought me my prize!", Madara complained.

Growl. Sasuke ignores him.

"You should be happy Sasuke. You are about to get everything you ever wanted and yet you look like I just killed your favorite pet. Itachi was right. You are nothing but a spoiled brat! If you plan on following me you're going to have to learn how to behave!", Madara commanded.

"Don't ever speak about my brother! You're not fit to lick his boots. He sacrificed everything to preserve Konoha, even his own clan. While you, you would sacrifice all of Konoha to revive our clan of traitors! You make me sick. I have no interest in following you or anyone else. I killed the only man worth following. So, let's just get this over with", Sasuke responds, his disgust at his long lost relative, evident.

"I'm still waiting for the other Akatsuki members to show up. They're late, as usual. Why don't you show "our guest" to your room while we wait. Sasuke, do I need to tell you to keep an eye out on him and not to let him escape?", Madara ordered.

"No."

_Dear Journal: I show Naruto my room. Oops, I forgot to put away that stupid picture of us taken when we first became team 7. He smiles. And for a minute everything is right with the world. And yet it is not. Suddenly, the words of the nine-tails come back to me. What did they mean? _

"Naruto, wake up, it's time. Are you OK?"

"What do you think, asshole?"

"Please, don't look at me like that."

"Like what? Don't look at you with that "my best friend in the whole world is going to turn me over to my enemy to kill me then destroy and kill everyone and everything I have ever loved and fought to protect" look?"

"Just shut up! This isn't easy for me either, Naruto!"

"Oh, please. I'm the one who is going to die. You get to live!"

"Oh yeah, well I'm thinking maybe I would rather die too!"

"Great, what a couple of emoes we are, arguing about who wants to die more!"

"Naruto, Madara's waiting."

"Then let's go."

* * *

_Dear Journal: Kisame and the aloe vera guy (thanks Naruto, now I can't remember his real name) are here, but it looks like they are projecting their forms from another location. Hmm, interesting, so they are not actually here? Would love to wipe that self-satisfied look off Madara's face. Why are they are looking at us really weird? Whatever. I look at Naruto. He seems calm, sort of at peace. Would he really sacrifice his own life for me? For my happiness? What the hell, I was never good at following orders anyway. I whisper to Naruto, are you rested enough to go sage and do your super special technique? He looks at me knowingly and smiles like a fox getting ready to raid the hen house. Of course I can, but you have to let go of my hand first. _

"Come to me nine-tails fox!", Madars shouted, pointing his finger at the yellow-haired nin.

INSERT HUGE BATTLE SCENE HERE WHERE SASUKE AND NARUTO COMBINE THEIR JUTSUS TO COMPLETELY DESTROY MADARA. YEAH.

* * *

"Damn it Sasuke! I think you singed all the hair off my entire body. Thank goodness I got my face covered in time!"

"Moron, I told you to pay attention. You were pretty good back there."

"What? What did you say?"

"You heard me! And what about you? I got caught partially in your wind blast. I think you broke almost every bone in my body."

"Quit griping! You never had chest hair. I was just starting to grow some and now it's gone!"

"If you don't want the rest of you to burn up, I suggest we get the hell out of here. Oh, and you never had chest hair either, idiot!"

_Dear Journal: Naruto finally got off his ass and helped me out of the building. Too bad it's stone or I would burn the whole thing down. Well, you can't have everything. But maybe I already do?_

* * *

Note: If I can think of a cool interesting place to go with this, I will write another "oneshot" that will play off what happened here. Well that's not going to happen, probably, most likely.


End file.
